


Goth Meets Goths

by sarcasticdevotee



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Gen, This is mostly satire and you're not really meant to be on either Crimson/Ennui or Gwen's side here, read this however you wish to, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticdevotee/pseuds/sarcasticdevotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crimson and Ennui are invited to a Total Drama season, they end up being approached by a certain fellow goth, one of which they have been a fan of for quite a while. However, they do have a few choice revelations about her that they decide to bring to her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goth Meets Goths

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised draft of a fic I posted from ffn. The original draft was posted on November 10th, 2015.

It was the newest season of Total Drama, and in a way, Gwen didn't expect for it to even happen. The franchise was taken off the air the last year by a new reality show, the Ridonculous Race, after all. Even some contestants from Total Drama was on it, namely Owen, Noah, and Geoff. And Leonard. Whoever that was.

But the new season of Total Drama had brought in some Ridonculous Race contestants of its own, as well as new contestants and returning Total Drama contestants. In Gwen's mind, it was obvious that Chris was trying to oneup the other show.

But that was just fine to her. Two contestants he had brought from the Ridonculous Race were none other than Crimson and Ennui, Gwen's personal favorites from the race. In a way, it was a pity that they didn't win. They were funny, good players, and just seemed like all around good people to befriend.

So, befriend them she would.

Walking across the dock of the boat that was carrying everyone to Pahkitew Island, Gwen stopped in front of Crimson and Ennui, who were talking to each other while the latter  
stroked his bunny, Loki.

"Have you ever wanted to be on Total Drama?" the monotoned Crimson asked her equally monotoned boyfriend.

"No," he replied, not looking at her to respond. "What about you?"

"Not at all," was her still deadpan response.

Gwen cleared her throat, as she was able to get their her attention. Both goths slowly turned to face the other goth, their emotions not changing one way or the other.

"Hey there," she greeted. "I'm Gwen. You're Crimson and Ennui, right?"

"Last time we checked," was Ennui's response, as he continued to stroke Loki.

Gwen gave a laugh before nodding, "Right. Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that I was rooting for you guys last season."

"Thanks," was Crimson's response, which she added. "But we weren't trying to win."

"At all," her boyfriend added.

"Well, of course not," Gwen scoffed and crossed her arms, trying not to seem too eager in befriending them. "What's the point, right?"

"Exactly," Ennui nodded.

A thick silence fell over the three. Gwen tried to wait and see if Crimson or Ennui would reply to her, but neither seemed to want to take the initiative, glancing at each other once.

"So, uh," Gwen awkwardly tried to clear the air, brushing a lock of teal hair out of her face.

"So. Uh." Crimson deadpanned, repeating what the blue haired girl was saying.

"I can tell that neither of you are excited for the competition," she finally said. "Frankly? Neither am I. Chris's harebrained challenges four times already has been way too much for me, honestly."

"I think that it'll be… dare say it… fun," was Ennui's response to her. "The closer we come to death, the closer we get to bliss."

"So to speak," Crimson added.

"...Right," Gwen nodded, before shrugging. "Well, I guess it could be fun. I mean, it couldn't be much worse than it was in the past."

"We've seen every season," Crimson spoke up.

"And hated every season," was Ennui's addition to that.

"Thank you for reminding me, Ennui," despite her dull tone, Crimson seemed close to genuine with her gratitude to the taller boy, before turning towards Gwen. "But I can remember liking you in the first  
season."

"The second season, too," Ennui added, looking down at Loki for a moment. "The third, too."

Gwen widened her eyes slightly, as a smile began to etch across her face. She knew she was one of the most popular contestants according to a lot of websites, but for some  
reason she felt… honored that two of her favorite Ridonculous Race contestants also saw her as an extremely good contestant.

"Really?" she asked, before clearing her throat. "I mean. Yeah. Whatever."

"You didn't let us finish," Ennui spoke, his already deadpan voice becoming more and more deadpan by the second.

"We liked you in the first three seasons," Crimson clarified. "We weren't fond of you at all during All Stars."

Gwen furrowed her brows before asking, "Why?"

"You showed too much emotion," Ennui explained.

Crimson added, without missing a beat, "You worried over impressing Courtney. Impressing someone… isn't impressive to us."

"Well, I was kind of--"

"You didn't let us finish," the taller goth repeated. "You broke up with Duncan."

Gwen arched an eyebrow at this, before asking, "O...kay. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Crimson here saw a lot of myself and herself in you two," Ennui lazy jerked a thumb towards his girlfriend.

"I did," was the shorter goth's only answer.

"Well, I can't really help--"

"You didn't let us--"

This time, Gwen interrupted them, her hands on her hips, "Let me guess. I didn't let you finish, did I, Ennui?"

"...Correct," was his only response.

Gwen said nothing, and let the silence speak her answer. Or moreso, for Crimson and Ennui tell her what else they saw wrong with All Stars.

"After seeing All Stars, Crimson and I were thinking," he continued.

"You're not quite… hardcore enough for our tastes," Crimson decided that she would break the news to Gwen supposedly easily. "Not gothic enough."

"Not… gothic enough?" Gwen asked, taking some offense to that. "Last time I checked, I was plenty gothic enough!"

"Where's your pale makeup?" Ennui asked, letting Loki down so he could hop around, before crossing his arms again.

"I'm naturally pale," was Gwen's answer.

"Where's your many piercings?" Crimson asked her.

"Well, my ears are pierced," Gwen seemed a little unsure from that question. "But I do want to get my navel pierced too."

"It's just…" Ennui breathed in and out before deciding, "I can't say it."

"Take your time, Ennui," Crimson tenderly placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"You seem more scene or hipster than goth," Ennui was finally able to utter.

Gwen stood in absolute shock and awe, as Crimson and Ennui began to walk away from her after the latter revealed their inner thoughts about her.

"I'm plenty goth!" she called after them. "I'm like… one of the first reality TV show goths around! What part of me looks like… a hipster?"

"I think you'd make a cute hipster, Gwen!" Zoey, who was also competing on this season, walked up to her friend and gave her a smile, before looking after Crimson and Ennui,  
her smile drooping. "I'm… I'm not helping, am I?"

"No," was Gwen's answer, "No, Zoey, you aren't."


End file.
